Seeing you now
by PlagueOfPrague
Summary: Takes place after 'Normal Again'. Buffy's still mad at Spike and when they try to take out a demon, Buffy disapears almost 100 years into the past and ends up finally having normal conversations w/Spike....through telepathy.
1. Fyleins....suck

Title: Seeing you now  
  
Author: Hope  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Takes place after 'Normal Again'. Buffy's still mad at Spike and when they try to take out a demon, Buffy disapears almost 100 years into the past and ends up finally having normal conversations w/Spike....through telepathy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Author's Note: Stuff written between //'s are Buffy's thoughts, stuff writtens between --'s are Spike's thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"You feeling okay?" the red headed witch asked, sitting on the bed next to her best friend. Pulling her legs under her, she handed Buffy a warm cup of soup. "Still tired?" Symapthy dripped from her voice.  
  
"Yeah, a little. God Will, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Eh, don't worry about it. So you tied us up, sicked a big ole demon on us, and nearly got us killed, no big, right?"  
  
Buffy couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Will."  
  
"What are best friends for? Get some rest, demon juices will make anyone tired." Willow stated happily, standing to her feet. Buffy nodded, staring into the cup as Willow disapeared out the door. Chicken noodle. She made a face, setting the glass on the stand next to her bed. For some reason nothing seemed very appetizing after a cup of black demon goo.  
  
"Ugh." The slayer moaned, falling back onto her pillows. Willow had been in and out of her room all day to check on her, Xander had gone home to rest, seeing as he had taken quiet a beating from the demon, and Dawn had gone over to Janice's, still slightly mad at the slayer. She couldn't blame her though, she was still convinced that Buffy didn't want her around and the whole 'gagging and trying to kill' incident didn't help matters. The slayer focsed her green eyes on her ceiling, concentrating on the feel of energy returning to her sore muscles. //I can't do this// She rolled her eyes to the side, noting the time on the clock. 6:32. The sun would be setting in about an hour. With a sigh, she stood, grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom. Take a shower. Slay. Sounded like a good plan to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Buffy focused her ears on the scraping sound her shoes made as she shuffled along the park path. She'd been around the park twice, dusting only two vamps. She knew she'd have better luck finding evil-undead-type-things in the cemetary, but she'd also have a better chance of finding a certaim blond vampire who she *so* did not want to talk to. Kicking a small stone on the path, she decided to sweep around the outskirts of the cemetary, seeing as she was doing the world no good strolling around an empty park. Sighing defeatedly, she cut through the grass, hoping over a small fence and landing along the side of one of Sunnydale's empty streets. She shuddered at the quietness around her. It always creeped her out when there was nothing around to kill.  
  
"Slayer," a raspy male voice sounded behind the girl as she walked through the cemetary gates. Rolling her eyes, she turned to face the vampire. She wasn't in the mood to slay, but she really couldn't deal with lying in bed and letting her mind wander all night.  
  
Fingering the stake in her coat pocket, she spoke, her voice carrying a hard confident tone. "Don't I have a name in the demon world? Buffy." She sounded her name out slowly, "The only vampire I know who doesn't refer to me as 'slayer' is Angel......and Spike when he wants to have sex." Making a face at the thought, she lunged at the vamp, knocking him to the ground. Pounding away at his unhuman features, she decided to concentrate on the sound her fists made nailing his flesh. She stopped when she heard a strange crunchy/mushy sound come from his jaw, her face scrunched up, finally plunging the stake into his chest. Buffy perched on his chest, watching his beaten face go pale with shock as he turned to dust, leaving her sitting on the ground. She groaned, standing to her feet and dusting her jeans off.  
  
"Slayer."  
  
//Case proven. I have no name.// "Vampire." She said coldly, turning to face the blond. "What do you want, Spike?"  
  
He shrugged, pulling his cigarrete from between his lips and blowing smoke from his nose. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Like you care." She snorted, turning and walking back into the street. Definately enough slaying for one night.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, throwing the fag to the ground and falling into step beside her. "I care."  
  
"Please, spare me. You almost killed my friends." She stopped, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at him grimmly. His stomach turned.  
  
"What? I did not...."  
  
"Did too. Willow told you to make sure I drank all the demon-goo and you left."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well....I didn't drink it."  
  
"Why the bloody hell not?! You need a babysitter to make sure you get your chores done now?"  
  
"You left!"  
  
"So, you should've had enough sense in that thick skull of yours to drink the stuff. S'not my bloody fault."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"How so?" He demanded, gazing at her coldly. She shifted under his hard gaze, her confidence fading.  
  
"Fine. It's not all your fault. But it mostly is." She said, still trying to sound angry with him.  
  
"So, are you alright or not?" He asked, his harsh tones finally subsiding.  
  
"Yes. But only after I tied everyone in the basement and let the demon attack them."  
  
"You did what?! Are they okay?!"  
  
"They're fine. Well, mostly. I got this whole guilty concience thing and stopped it before it could kill them. After that Willow fixed up some more of the antidote and here I am, feet planted firmly in good ole Sunnydale. No more mom and dad, no more mental institution....."  
  
"Buffy...." he began sympathetically, reaching a hand out to her shoulder. She pulled away from his touch, glaring.  
  
"Don't, Spike. Don't." She almost felt guilty for the pained look that crossed his face momentarilly, but that feeling faded when his hard gaze returned.  
  
"Fine. Like you said, I'm not part of your life. But I have one question before you leave. Why do you keep coming back, hmm?" He demanded harshly, his voice sending chills down her spine.  
  
"Slaying. I was slaying Spike, and by some unlucky coincidence, I bumped into you." She ground out, her words clipped.  
  
Shifting on his feet, he dug into his pocket, producing a pack of cigarretes and his lighter. His eyes never left her as he placed the fag between his lips, lighting it. "Did you tell them?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did. You. Tell. Them," he spat out, his eyes boring into her, "bout us?"  
  
"There's nothing to tell. There is no 'us'" she said coldy, turning on her heals, walking away from the vampire.  
  
"Fine pet, play that game. I'll tell em and I guarentee it won't be pretty."  
  
Pretending she didn't hear him, she kept walking, picking up her pace to keep him from following.  
  
//Stupid vampire//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Hey Dawnie." the slayer said cheerfully as her sister stumbled sleepilly into the kitchen. "Turkey or ham for lunch?"  
  
Making a face, Dawn picked up the bag of turkey. She took a whif of it and threw it back to the counter. "Ew, neither. I'll buy lunch today."  
  
Picking up the bag of meat, Buffy examined the label. "Ew is right, this expired about a week ago." Plucking the ham from the counter, she gazed at the sticker on it, "and this is old enough to be called 'grandpa.'" Tossing both bags into the garbage can, she reached into her pocket, producing a wad of crumpled bills. "I have three bucks on me, is that enough?"  
  
"It'll work." Dawn answered simply, grabbing the money and shoving it in her bookbag. "I'm going over Janice's after school. I'll be home around dinner time tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow? Why do you need to stay over there that long?" Buffy demanded, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Science project Buff, told you about it last week, remember? It's due Monday."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Rolling her eyes, the teen marched out the door, not bothering to say goodbye.  
  
"Morning, Buff. What's wrong?" The witch asked, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"I think Dawn's still mad at me." The slayer answered, still staring at the door.  
  
"Oh, she's not mad she's just...." Willow stopped when Buffy turned to face her. Her features told Willow she wouldn't believe a word out of her mouth. "Okay, maybe she's still a little mad. But she'll get over it. She's strong."  
  
"Just like me...." Buffy said under her breath, sarcasm dripping from her words.  
  
"What?" Willow asked, poking her head over the open refridgerator door.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking out loud."  
  
"Perfectly understandable." The red head nodded, closing the fridge door. "Oh, speaking of thinking, I was talking to Spike last night at the Bronze, and he said something about the local baddies being all worked up over some demon that's in town. It's called a Fyleins. He said they're like totally rare and strong and majorly telepathic. They're hard to kill cause they can tell what your thinkin'"  
  
"You talked to Spike?" Buffy asked nervously, sitting down on the counter. "Is that all he said? He didn't say anything about me?"  
  
"Only that you guys haven't talked in almost two weeks. Since that demon made you all loopy."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Anyways, he said he'd track the Fyleins down and try to take it out before it can cause any damage."  
  
"He what?! I thought he said it was dangerous?!"  
  
"Well, he said it was really strong...."  
  
"And telepathic. Great. Can he be any dumber, really? Did he say where he was going to look?" The girl asked impatiently, jumping from the counter.  
  
"Sewers. The thing likes icky wet places."  
  
With a groan, Buffy marched out the door, "I'll be back, I'm gonna go make sure he doesn't get himself killed....or whatever vampires do when they go all dusty."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Here demon, demon, demon." the vampire called into the darkness, his boots sloshing in the dank water around his feet. "Ello?! Anybody home?!" He had searched all night and into the morning, still not finding a trace of the demon.  
  
"Are you a complete idiot?"  
  
Smirking, he turned to face the slayer, "Why 'ello Princess. What brings you to the lovely sewage tunnels of the Hellmouth?"  
  
"Shuttup. I came to make sure you didn't get yourself killed...again."  
  
"Aww, I'm touched, really. But I don't need your help."  
  
"Right, you can take the telepathic super demon out on your own."  
  
"Go home, Slayer. I'll be fine." He spat, tired of her attitude towards him. Turning away from her, he bagan to walk further into te tunnels.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"What?!" He demanded harshly, turning back around to face him. His voice echoed through the sewers, startling even him.  
  
"What does the Fylein demon look like?"  
  
"I don't know. It's green and pointy and really sodding tall." he stated, turning around, "and right behind me." he added as the beast backhanded him across the face, sending him into the wall. Buffy was on the creature in a second, kicking at it's head. It grabbed her foot as she kicked at him, spinning it and sending her splashing to the ground. It turned to grab Spike's fist as he swung at it, swinging his fist into the vampire's stomach. Stumbling backwards, Spike watched as Buffy scrambled to her feet. Their eyes met, both knowing they couldn't outdo the creature, it could anticipate their every move. Rushing past the demon, Buffy grabbed Spike's arm, dragging him through the sewer system. The Fylein watched them go, not explelling anymore energy on the pair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"So, how do we stop it?" Buffy asked, walking back into the living room with a bag a potato chips. Xander snatched them from him greedily, sliding the old book he was reading from his lap.  
  
"Glad you got your priorities straight, Whelp." Spike said coldly, looking up from the text in his hands. "Food first, demon later, great plan."  
  
"Shuttup, Spike." Buffy demanded, turning to Willow. "Anything?"  
  
"Well, we don't have the supplies we need to block out the demons telepathetic abilities, but we do have the stuff we need to send him to another time period from here. It's a spell that can be done from here so the thing won;t be able to read our minds and stop us from doing it. The rest of the stuff involves us getting close and he would know what we were doing then."  
  
"So, we can't make him killable, but we can send him to be someone else's problem?" Willow nodded in response to Buffy question. "Works for me. What do we need?"  
  
"Not much actually, Tara probably has most of the stuff, we just need her to do the spell."  
  
"Wait a tick, what if you send that thing to the past? It'll screw up the bloody future!!" Spike complained, dropping his book to the floor in disgust. "You lot really are bloody daft without the watcher around, aren't you?"  
  
"We'll send him to the future then, I don't see how it can come back and haunt us if we do that...." Xander said through a mouthful of chips.  
  
"Can't, the spell only works with the past." Willow stated.  
  
"Right. Then we send the baddie to the past." Buffy said, picking up the phone. "I'll call Tara."  
  
Shaking his head, Spike walked towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Buffy demanded, placing her hand over the phone.  
  
"To kill the thing before you lot do something you regret."  
  
"Oh no you're not. You can't kill that thing Spike!! It knows what you're gonna do before you do it! Oh, hi Tara. Yeah, can you come over? We need a spell. Yeah, hang on, here's Will." Buffy handed the phone to Willow. "She needs to know what she'll need." Returning her haze to the vampire, she persed her lips. "Stay here."  
  
"Why the bloody hell should I?"  
  
"Why do you always have to be so difficult?!" The exasperated slayer screeched, throwing her arms into the air. Xander sat watching the arguing pair, shoveling more chips into his mouth.  
  
"Me, difficult? Who's the one who's been keeping secrets from her friends?"  
  
"What secrets, Buff?" Xander asked curiously, setting the bag of chips down.  
  
Buffy glared at Spike before grabbing the sleeve of his coat and dragging him out the front door. "What the hell are you doing?!" she demanded once they reached the street.  
  
"I told you. You don't tell them, I will."  
  
"God damn it Spike!! You're so....."  
  
*****  
  
"What do you think they're arguing about?" Xander asked, watching out the window. Willow sat next to him, flipping through channels on the TV.  
  
"I dunno, but they've been going at it for almost twenty-five minutes now." Glancing at her watch, she sighed, stopping the TV on a rerun of the mickey mouse club.  
  
"Tara's here." Xander stated, watching the witch give the shouting couple a confused glance as she walked bye, smart enough not to disturb them. She walked through the door, carrying a bag of stuff they'd need for the spell.  
  
"Hey. What's going on out there?" She asked, slipping her coat from her shoulders.  
  
"Fighting. Xander answered, finally turning from the window and sittin down on the couch.  
  
"About what?" the curious witch asked, setting her stuff on the table.  
  
"Dunno." Willow answered, handing her the book the spell was contained in. The girls smiled at each other briefly before returning their attention to the spell to e performed.  
  
*****  
  
"And you really think I'm to blame for all this?" the vampire belowed, putting his face right down near the slayers.  
  
"Why not? You're the one telling me I belong in the darkness...."  
  
"What the hell kind of reason is that?!" He demanded, taking a step back from her. "We both did this!! It takes to people to shag, Slayer."  
  
"They don't need to know about it....." she finished quietly, dropping her eyes to the ground.  
  
"Why not?" he said icily, glaring at her. "You afraid they'll be mad at you? What about me? They'll try and bloody stake me."  
  
She shook her head, bringing her gaze to meet his. "Spike!!" she managed before the Fyleins kncked him to the ground. It smarled, leaping in fron of him as he stood.  
  
"Guess the bastard decided it didn't want us to live...." He said cooly, circling around to stand by Buffy. "What now luv? You got a new plan?"  
  
*****  
  
"Um, guys, I think now would be a good time to do the spell." Xander said, pulling his head from between the blinds.  
  
"What? Why?" Tara asked confused.  
  
"Because that demon were supposed to be getting rid of is out there beating the crap out of those two." Willow and Tara gave each other worried looks before Tara grab some herbs and began to chant.  
  
*****  
  
"Buffy!! Duck!!" Buffy was too late as the demon's claws dug into her arm, sending blood pouring down to her fingers. Spike stood shakily, deep red streaks lining his face from a deep gash on his forehead. The monster turned and swund at him, slicing his stomach open. Tasting blood in his mouth, Spike stumbled over to Buffy, who caught him as he stumbled. They both stood wide eyed as the demon roared, an arrow protruding from it's stomach. Xander stood in the doorway of the Summer's home, reloading the crossbow in his hands. The demon grabbed the protruding arrow and pulled it free, sending orange blood pouring down it's middle. It jumped at the slayer and vampire, sending them both sprawling on the ground. Buffy winced as the demons blood mixed with hers, causing her wounds to sting. She looked up to see the demon standing over Spike, readying to burry his claws in the vampire's chest.  
  
"Spike!!" Buffy managed, jumping on top of him and rolling him out of the way as the demon's sharp claws clashed into the cement. She pulled him quickly to his feet, her hand instictively covering the deep wound on his stomach as he hunched over in pain. "Oh God...." She muttered, seeing the demon rushing towards them. Her green eyes met Spike's blue one's, fear flooding them. It was too strong. Clenching her eyes shut, she flung Spike from her as the demon hit her, both of them flying back through the air. A bright light filled the ground where they landed. Spike sat up slowly, looking around. There was nothing.  
  
--Oh God......Buffy...--  
  
//Spike?// Spike's face scrunched up in confusion at the sound of the slayer's voice in his head.  
  
--What the hell?--  
  
//Spike, why can I hear you thinking?//  
  
--I was wondering the same thing, pet. Where are you?--  
  
Buffy looked around her. She was in a room. A dirty room with a bed, nightstand, and a small ratty dresser. An old hotel room by the looks of it. She stood, walking over to the nightstand. Opening the drawer, she shifted through the contents, looking for something to clue her in on where she was. Finally, she pulled out a newspaper. Her eyes went wide in shock.  
  
--Buffy, where the bloody hell are you?!--  
  
//1914....//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Meh, looooong chapter. The others will be shorted, promise. Review!! 


	2. Alone in the world

Title: Seeing you now  
  
Author: Hope  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Takes place after 'Normal Again'. Buffy's still mad at Spike and when they try to take out a demon, Buffy disapears almost 100 years into the past and ends up finally having normal conversations w/Spike....through telepathy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Author's Note: Stuff written between //'s are Buffy's thoughts, stuff writtens between --'s are Spike's thoughts.  
  
Buffy and Spike can only hear what they want each other to hear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
--What? What are you talking about Slayer?--  
  
Flipping to the cover of the newspaper, Buffy shivered. The New York Times. New York? She was in New York? 1914 New York...great.  
  
--Slayer?--  
  
//Sorry.// She dropped the paper on the bed, running her hand down over her eyes. The movement reminded her of the deep gash in her arm and she grasped it tightly in her other hand, wincing. //I'm in New York and it appears to be 1914. Did they do that spell?//  
  
Realization dawned on the vampire. Shit. "Whelp!!" he roared, climbing shakilly to his feet. Clutching his hand over his bloodied stomach, he stumbled toward the boy. "Did Red and the Pixie do the spell?"  
  
"Well.....yeah. But only to save your sorry ass!" He said defensively, "Where'd Buffy go?"  
  
"Are you a complete idiot?! You sent her back with the sodding demon!!"  
  
"Um.... Willow!!!" Xander screeched, walking back into the house hurriedly. Spike followed closely at his heals.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" the concerned redhead asked, rushing towards the pair. "Where's Buffy?"  
  
"Well Red, thanks to you and Pixie's great timing, she went back in time with the demon. Did nobody hear me when I said this was a bad idea?"  
  
"Wait.... Buffy went back with the Fylein?" Tara asked, crossing her arms over her chest nervously.  
  
"Yes!!" Spike and Xander answered at the same time. They glared at each other, hatred written on their features.  
  
//Spike?//  
  
--Sorry pet. Seems the witch sent you back with the demon.--  
  
//I noticed.// She said, hearing screams from outside the door of the room she was in. //I think he's wiping out people as we speak....or whatever we're doing.//  
  
"Why are they in New York?" Spike asked the witches hastilly.  
  
"What? New York? How do you know they're in New York? They could be anywhere in the world. Anytime." Willow answered, giving the vampire a confused look.  
  
"They're in New York. It's 1914." The vampire replied flatly.  
  
"How do you know?" Tara asked quietly.  
  
"Buffy told me...." Spike answered quietly, knowing they'd think he was insane.  
  
"Spike, I think you've gone insane." Spike smirked at the ground at Xander's comment.  
  
"Well, Whelp. For some reason I can hear the slayer in my head. She told me she was in New York and she told me it was 1914. *That's* how I know." he shot out, growing impatient.  
  
--Your friends think I'm mad--  
  
//Why?//  
  
--Cause I told them you told me where you were--  
  
//I don't blame em, I'd think you were nuts too.// She placed her ear against the wooden door, listening to the scuffle outside. //Can they bring me back or should I go distract the demon?//  
  
"You can hear Buffy's thoughts?" Willow asked, rather amazed.  
  
"Yes, now can you bring her back?"  
  
"Well, um..... I don't know..." Tara answered shakilly.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?! You sent her there, bring her back!!" The vampire complained, kicking the wall. Pain shot through his body and he doubled over, clutching his abdomen. He felt Willow's small hands on his shoulders, guiding him over to the couch. Sitting down, he glared at the blond witch. "Bring. Her. Back."  
  
Tara shifted nervously, fiddling with her fingers. "Well....I-I..."  
  
//Spike!!//  
  
--S'matter pet?!--  
  
Buffy scrambled out the window of the room, hearing the door crashing behind her. The Fylein roared, his claws shredding through the door. //That *thing* is trying to get me!!// "Oof." She landed with a thud behind the building. Giving the window above her head a quick glance, she stood, still clutching her injured arm, and ran toward the main street.  
  
"We need to get her out of there *now*. That Fyleins there and she can't take it on alone." Spike grumbled, trying to stand. Willow pushed him back down to the couch.  
  
"Sit. You'll hurt yourself."  
  
"Too late Red, but thanks for your sympathies, I appreciate it. How do we get her back?" He asked, finally calming.  
  
"Well, we can't do a reversal spell, that would bring the demon back as well. Our best bet would be to look for another spell that can bring just her back." Tara answered, sitting back down and flipping through one of the old books. "But that could take awhile."  
  
"But why can Spike hear Buff's thoughts?" Xander asked, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"I-I'm not sure. Something to do with the F-Fylein, I suppose. It was telepathic." Tara managed.  
  
//The blood//  
  
--What?--  
  
//The demon's blood, it mixed with mine. And then I grabbed you and I think our blood probably mingled or whatever blood does.// She looked around. It was dark and the few people who were out on the street were giving her strange looks. She looked down at herself. Her side was covered in the blood from her arm and the front of her shirt was covered in Spike's blood. Her clothes probably weren't helping either, considering her fashion sense was 100 years ahead of it's time. Hearing the demon scrambling in the alley behind her, she took off up the street.  
  
--You okay pet?--  
  
//For now. I think I lost it.// She was leaning against the side of an old building, breathing heavily.  
  
--This could take awhile luv, find somewhere to sleep. I'll let you know if we find anything.--  
  
//Yeah, okay. I get to be homeless street Buffy for the night.//  
  
--Be careful....I love you.--  
  
//Goodnight Spike//  
  
--Night Slayer--  
  
"Miss?" Came a soft female voice. Buffy turned to face a brunette girl, probably around 18 years old. "Miss? Are you alright? What happened to you?"  
  
"What? Oh, I'm fine, really." Buffy replied, shaking her head. "You really shouldn't be out at night, it's dangerous. No matter what time period you're in..." she trailed off.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Nothing." Buffy looked up at the girl and her eyes went wide. "Run!!" A large vampire snarled and backhanded the girl, sending her to the ground. Buffy lunged at him, pulling a stake from her pocket. The vampire landed a kick to her injured arm, forcing her to drop the stake. Hitting him with a sharp hook to the chin, she stumbled backwards. To her surprise, the girl got up and jumped at the vamp, swinging her fists. Pounding them into his face, she kicked Buffy's dropped stake into the air, and catching it, plunged it into the vampire's chest. Halting, she turned to face the strange, bloodied girl.  
  
"You're a......"  
  
"....Slayer?" Buffy finished, just as surprised as she was.  
  
//Spike?//  
  
--Yeah pet?--  
  
//New plan.....//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Meh, short chapter, written between breaks from work. Blah, please review. I lub ya forever if ya do ^_^ 


	3. 20 questions

Title: Seeing you now  
  
Author: Hope  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Takes place after 'Normal Again'. Buffy's still mad at Spike and when they try to take out a demon, Buffy disapears almost 100 years into the past and ends up finally having normal conversations w/Spike....through telepathy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Author's Note: Stuff written between //'s are Buffy's thoughts, stuff writtens between --'s are Spike's thoughts.  
  
Buffy and Spike can only hear what they want each other to hear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"So, you're the slayer from the year 2002, correct?" The stocky british man asked, handing Buffy a cup of tea. 'Mr. Williams' as Cassy, the other slayer, refered to him as.  
  
"Yeah, and what is it with watchers and tea?" She asked, sipping aat the hot beverage.  
  
Clearing his throat and ignoring the remark, the man continued, "Cassy says your friends sent you here in an attempt to be rid of a Fylein demon, am I correct?"  
  
"Yeah, and can you stop with the 'correct' bit, it's giving me the wiggins."  
  
"Wiggins?" The brunette slayer asked, raising an eyebrow at Buffy.  
  
"Sorry Cass. It's just creepy.Wiggins equals creepy where I'm from. *When* I'm from."  
  
"Ah, slang terms." The girl said, nodding.  
  
"Anyways, back to the point at hand. If your 'friends' did this, that means they know you're the slayer, cor....erm."  
  
Buffy smiled at his attempt to keep from saying 'correct'. "Yeah, they know."  
  
"And they help you with your duties?" Cassy asked, curious.  
  
"Yeah. Willow's a witch, well, *was* a witch. She's like, in magick rehab now. Tara's a witch too, she's the one who did the spell. Anya kinda left, but she's an ex-vengence demon. Spike's a chipped vampire and  
  
Xander's........Xander's just Xander. Oh, and my sister used to be a big ball of universe destroying matter, but some monks made her human." She nodded while the young slayer and her watcher looked at her like she was mad.  
  
"You work with demons?" The watcher asked, exasperated.  
  
"Well, yeah. Sometimes."  
  
"And this 'Spike' character, he's a vampire?" Cassy asked, amazed by the girl. She was older than any slayer she had heard of and apparently the watchers council wasn't too fond of her.  
  
"Yeah, he's the one in my head too." The blond answered, knocking her fist against her skull.  
  
"In your head?" Willaims asked, thuroughly confused.  
  
"Oh, I didn't tell you, did I? I told Cassy when she was bringing me here....Anyways, something happened when me and Spike were fighting the Fylein and now we can communicate telepathically, even over the one-hundred years time span."  
  
"Interesting...." Williams said, leaning back on the plush chair he was sitting in. It turned out Cassy's family was rather wealthy and her watcher also happened to be her butler. "And when you say 'chipped', what exactly do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, well, this government division called the Initiative planted a microchip in his skull that keeps him from hurting humans. It sends these electric impulses through his head if he does."  
  
"Microchip?" The two asked Buffy, confused.  
  
"Right, more technoligy stuff. It's like this little....um, well, it's just some little thing that keeps him from hurting humans."  
  
"So he can't hurt you nor anyone else?" Williams asked.  
  
"Well, he can't hurt any human, but he can hurt me...."  
  
"You're not human?" Cassy asked, her voice becoming hostile.  
  
"No!! I mean, yes, I'm human. I just sort of died and when Willow brought me back it screwed up my DNA structure and Spike's chip doesn't register me as human."  
  
"You died?" The watcher asked, amazed by the girls story. She told it as if she was an everyday woman, nothing strange about the way she lived. The way she performed her duties as a slayer was unorthidox, but by her age he couldn't argue, it was working.  
  
"Yeah. Twice, actually."  
  
"Wouldn't that mean there are other slayers?" Cassy asked, standing from her seat to go light the fireplace.  
  
"Yeah, well, one other one. Kendra was called when I first died and when she died, Faith was called. No slayer was called when I died last Summer because my replacement had already been called, no new slayer till Faith dies."  
  
"And this 'Faith' woman, she helps you with your duties as well?"  
  
"Well, no. She's in jail."  
  
"For what?!"  
  
"Killing someone. A person. After that happened she ended up in LA and tried to get Angel to kill her, but when I showed up she ended up turning herself in."  
  
"And Angel is......" Cassy said, sitting back down. The red glow of the fire warmed her features, making Buffy smile.  
  
"My ex boyfriend....he's a vampire too, but with a soul." She nodded.  
  
"You slept with a vampire?!" Williams exclaimed, shocked.  
  
"Well, yeah. Two actually... me and Spike..." They both stared at her, wide eyed.  
  
//Spike, get me out of here.....//  
  
--We're working on it luv, sit tight. 'Least you don't have to sleep in a box on the street tonight, ey'?.--  
  
//Yeah, instead I get twenty questions...//  
  
--We'll hurry luv, don't worry....Hold on, Will found some info on the slayer you're staying with. We talked to Gile's a bit ago, he's looking for a way to get you back too. Willow's gonna call him to confirm some stuff, I'll talk to you in the morning, k pet? Get some sleep, you sound terrible even in my head.--  
  
//Yeah, bye Spike.//  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Huh, oh sorry. Thinking." She answered, startled by Cassy's voice.  
  
"Talking to him?" The girl asked, looking into Buffy's eyes.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
The younger slayer nodded. "Well, I believe that's enough for tonight, Mr.Williams. We should be getting some rest, something tells me tomorrow will be entertaining." She stood, signaling for Buffy to follow, "C'mon, I'll show you to your room."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"What'd he say?" Xander asked imaptiently as Willow hung up the phone wioth Buffy's watcher.  
  
"Well, the first twenty minutes were spent with him lecturing me on how daft we were for performing the spell and the other five were spent telling me thathe found a spell but we can't bring Buffy back unless someone goes to get her."  
  
"Fine." Spike said calmly, standing. "Sprinkle your pixie dust on me and I'm off to Neverland to get the girl."  
  
"It's not that easy Spike. We have the books and stuff we need for the spell here, but in order for it to work she has to be somewhere stationary that exists where she is now and today. And you wouldn't go back, your spirit would. Your body would stay here."  
  
"Alright then. Let's find somewhere and do this." He demanded.  
  
"Spike, sit. You're in no condition to do anything and it will take a few days to set up for the spell. This won't be easy....."  
  
"Yeah, I'm gettin' that....." Spike said grouchilly, sitting back on the couch and folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"That's not all he said...." The redhead continued, her voice breaking.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Spike demanded, leaning forward.  
  
"Well, you know the slayer she's staying with? If the date's the same there as it is here aside from the year, then she's gonna die in three days....."  
  
"Shit..." Spike muttered, burrying his face in his hands. He had felt beter when she had teamed up with the girl, knowing she would be twice as safe, but if she died.....  
  
"Spike?" Willow continued, drawing his eyes to hers. "Where were you in 1914?"  
  
His eyes grew wide. "Bloody hell!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	4. Different yet the same

Title: Seeing you now  
  
Author: Hope  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Takes place after 'Normal Again'. Buffy's still mad at Spike and when they try to take out a demon, Buffy disapears almost 100 years into the past and ends up finally having normal conversations w/Spike....through telepathy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Author's Note: Stuff written between //'s are Buffy's thoughts, stuff writtens between --'s are Spike's thoughts.  
  
Buffy and Spike can only hear what they want each other to hear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Still can't get her?" Willow asked gently, handing Spike a warm cup of blood.  
  
He accepted it gratefully, shaking his head. "Nope. She's still asleep."  
  
"Great." She muttered sarcastically. "What exactly did you do when you were in New York, anyway?" Willow asked, sitting next to the blonde vampire.  
  
"Well, killed a whole buncha people, turned some sappy blonde prostitute and summoned a rather large and hairy demon to kill the slayer."  
  
"Oh, well...that can be bad, I guess...."  
  
"Yeah...." He muttered, sipping from the mug.  
  
"Why didn't you kill her?" Tara asked, looking up from the book she was going through. Spike shrugged.  
  
"I found the spell to summon a really neat demon and what better way to use a killing machine than to knock out a slayer?" Xander glared at him. "Don't get pissy with me. If I really wanted to summon a demon to kill you lot don't you think I would have done it by now, Whelp?"  
  
Xander sneered, "You know, I don't know why we put up with you. You're so...ugh." the boy shouted, throwing his arms in the air.  
  
"I'm hurt, Whelp, really." Spike said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Stop the bickering. What kind of demon, Spike?" Willow comanded.  
  
"Um....S'dyrek, I believe. Looked kinda like a sabertoothed tiger, only it had three eyes and black fur. Thing was bloody huge. Disapeared after it took out the girl, once it's summoned it's sent to do a certain task and once that task is completed it's sent back to the demension it was pulled from. This one's task was to kill the slayer, obviously."  
  
//Spike?//  
  
--Hey pet, sleep well?--  
  
//Oh my God Spike, they have the most comfortable beds in this house!!//  
  
--Glad you feel better, but I got some bad news....--  
  
//How bad?//  
  
--Pretty bad. Like, 'A big hairy tiger demon is gonna kill the girl you're staying with' bad.-- The vampire ran his fingers nervously through his hair, glancing at Willow. She raised her eyebrows at him, wondering what they Slayer was saying.  
  
//What? How do I stop it?//  
  
--You don't, you let it kill her....--  
  
//Funny Spike, how do I kill it?//  
  
--You're not hearing me luv. You. Don't. You let it kill the girl so another slayer is called or else you'll screw up the whole slayer line.--  
  
//I can't do that, Spike....//  
  
--You can, and you *will*, got it? If you save her you may even screw up the fact that you became a slayer.--  
  
//I can't.....//  
  
--Buffy. When you died, where did you go?--  
  
//Heaven.//  
  
--She'll be fine Buffy, she'll be done. Don't make her stay there longer than she has to.--  
  
//........//  
  
--We'll get you out of there soon pet, just hold tight. --  
  
//Fine...// Buffy focused her eyes on the fancy pattern on the carpet, a scowl written on her features. Stupid vampire, why did he have to tell her that? She had the worst luck. She groaned, falling back on the pillows.  
  
"Buffy!!!" The blonde shot upright, hearing the younger slayer scream from downstairs. Scrambling from the bed, she dashed through the doorway, fighting to keep from tripping over the long nightgown she had borrowed.  
  
"Cassy?!" Buffy shot down the large staircase, nearly tripping over her feet. Rounding the corner, she saw Cassy, cornered by the Fylein demon. Looking around, she grabbed the closest thing that would serve as a weapon : a silver vase. Bringing her arm back, she nailed the demon in the back of it's head. It roared and Cassy used the opprotunity to rush past it, standing alongside Buffy.  
  
"Great. Now what do we do?"  
  
"Running is good." Buffy suggested. The girls gave each other a quick glance before dashing out the door, the demon right on their heals.  
  
//Spike!!//  
  
--Buffy?! What's wrong?!--  
  
//How the hell do you kill this damn Fylein?!// The slayer winced, running into a stout man in a black suit. He gave the two pajama clad girls a hasty glare before seeing what was behind them. The demon rushed past the startled onlookers, intent only on killing the slayers.  
  
--Unless you find a way to block it's telepathy, you don't. It knows everything you're thinking, but Willow says it feeds on the information it gets from people and if it doesn't get any new info, it dies. It should wear down eventually, it's been in that time period before and learned most of what it could.--  
  
//Gee, you're a big help, aintcha?// The blond groaned, grabbing Cassy by the arm and pulling her across the street and into a narrow alley. She heard the demon growling behind them, unable to follow through the small space.  
  
--You're it's only source of new information, Buffy. Keep away from it and it'll die.--  
  
//That'll be great, considering it seems to know wherever the hell I am.// She followed Cassy who was scrambling up a shakey ladder and onto the roof of a large building. //I think we lost it.//  
  
--Just watch yourself.--  
  
"What'd she say?" Tara asked, watching as Spike opened his eyes. He had seemed to be concentrating on something for the last few minutes and she could only guess it was Buffy.  
  
"That bloody Fylein's still on her tail."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
*****  
  
"So, Buffy, I'd like to thank you for sending that demon here." Cassy said sarcastically, leading the other slayer into a small shop. They had spent the day weaving in and out of streets and buildings, avoiding the pesky Fylein. Having not seen him for over two hours, they decided he must have given up and that they should get some clothes. Unable to head back to Cassy's beacuase the demon would search there, Cassy suggested they try her uncle's shop, where they could get some clothes and pay him later. "Uncle Murray?"  
  
"Cassy? S'that you dear?" A woman with short, curley brown locks walked out of the back room, hugging the girl.  
  
"Hi Aunty Mim. Is Uncle Murray here?"  
  
Looking her neice and her friend over, the woman smiled. "I take it you want clothes?" Smiling, Cassy nodded, signaling for Buffy to follow them into the back room. "There were a couple new shipments earlier this morning. The newest gowns are in the back, help yourselves."  
  
"Gowns?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow at the lacy blue number Cassy was holding up.  
  
"Why of course, what else would we wear?" She asked, grinning at the girl's rather absurd question.  
  
"Well, for one, pants." Buffy held up a pair of tan trousers, a smirk playing on her features.  
  
"Those are for men, in case you haven't noticed." The girl persisted, on the verge of giggles.  
  
Buffy shrugged, pulling the pants on. She frowned when they drug on the ground and sagged on her waste.  
  
"Here." Cassy said, a small laugh in her tone. She handed Buffy a small black belt belt.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy wrapped the belt around her waist and bent down to roll the pants legs up to her knees. Looking around, she grabbed a white button up shirt. She pulled the night gown over her head and threw on the shirt, buttoning it up. She looked over to Cassy, who had put on a thin blue dress. She was grinning at the blond.  
  
"You're a real sight, you know that?"  
  
"Have you actually fought demons wearing one of those?" Buffy commented, nodding to her dress as she laced up some shoes she had found.  
  
"Yes, I do it all the time." the girl answered pointedly, walking from the room. Buffy followed, pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail.  
  
"Why, deary, you could have taken a gown. There was no need to take those shabby things."  
  
"She wanted to, Mims. Let's just say she's a bit different from the other girls you've met." Cassy answered, grabbing an apple from the counter. She tossed one to Buffy as she munched on hers.  
  
"Well, okay then Deary. You two just stay out of trouble, alright?"  
  
"Tell Uncle Murray I said hi." Cassy added before walking out the door. The sun had finally set on the city and the streets had quieted down. "Well, since we can't go back to my place, we might as well kill some vamps, ey?"  
  
"Good plan..." Buffy nodded, following the girl down the dark street.  
  
*****  
  
"You find anything?" Xander asked, sitting next to Willow on the floor. The couch had been taken over by a snoozing Spike, but who could blame him. The Fylein had taken alot out of him and he had been doing his best to help with the research, but sleep had finally taken him.  
  
"Well, as far as we can tell, the Fylein should be dead by morning and we can do the spell to bring her back sometime tommorow night."  
  
Tara nodded in agreement. "We've decided on a place she could be transported from too, the Statue of Liberty. Spike can only go back in spirit to get her because he already exists in that time."  
  
"Should we wake Deadboy and tell him?" Xander asked coldly, glaring at the sleeping vampire.  
  
"No, let him sleep. He'll need his energy if he's going back to get her."  
  
"What?! Who said he was going?" Xander asked defensively, standing.  
  
"Well, he is the strongest out of everyone here. And he does love her....." Tara began.  
  
"No." came his cold reply. "He's a monster. No love there."  
  
"Xander, stoppit, you know just as well as we do that he'd do anything for her." Willow said, shaking her head.  
  
"....Fine. But if he screws this up I'll stake him in a second."  
  
"He won't Xander, he won't...."  
  
*****  
  
"So, that's six for me and four for you. You still up for more?" Buffy asked playfully, spinning the broken chair leg she had been using as a stake all night. They had to improvise considering all their weapons were at Cassy's.  
  
"One more time round the city, I'm sure we can come across a few more vamps." The brunnete answered cockily.  
  
"Fine, let's do this." Buffy said, grinning.  
  
"Do what, pet?"  
  
Buffy froze. It couldn't be him. He had come to get her? Already? Her grin grew wider and she turned, throwing herself into his arms. "Oh God Spike....."  
  
"Um....." The startled vampire grabbed the girl by the back of her shirt, pulling her violently from him and tossing her to the ground. Raising an eyebrow at her, he continued. "Do I know you?" The girl had looked somewhat appetizing a few moments before, but now Spike was just confused as to why she had hugged him.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy asked quietly, standing slowly to her feet. Cassy looked at her and then back to the vampire.  
  
"Hmm, I don't blame you for sleeping with him...." he was rather good looking........  
  
"That's not him....." Buffy said remorsely, shaking her head. His clothes weren't his usual black, instead a simple white shirt and long brown coat. His hair wasn't the platinum blond she had grown accustomed to either, it's was a light brown color and fell in loose riglets over his head.  
  
"Spikey?" Came a whiney voice from behind the girls. They turned to see a pale youbg woman, her elegant dress blowing gently behind her. She passed them paying them no heed. "I thought you were goin to tell the slayer that we were going to kill her?"  
  
"I was getting there pet, just got a bit side tracked...." he said to the girl, wrapping his arm around her waist. He kept his gaze on Buffy, still confused by the girl.  
  
"Drusilla..." Buffy ground out, sneering at the girl.  
  
Turning to Spike, Dru pouted, "Do I know her? Or do I not remember?"  
  
"M'not quiet sure luv, let's just give the slayer a proper warning, ey?" Drusilla grinned and nodded her head, "Right then, slayer, we'll be killing you tomorrow,"  
  
"Why not do it now?" Cassy asked defensively, readying her stake.  
  
"Tut, tut. Let me rephrase that We'll be *watching* while our new pet destroys you... and your creepy friend too...." He added, motioning to Buffy and giving her a strange look. She frowned.  
  
"We'll see about that..." Cassy said coldly, lunging at the pair with her stake ready. Pushing Dru away, Spike easilly knocked the girl to the ground, chuckling. Cassy flipped herself up to her feet quickly, jumping at the unsuspecting vampire as he turned back to face Buffy.She clutched one arm around his throat, readying to stake him with the other.  
  
"No!!" Buffy shouted, pulling Spike away from the girl. He fell to the ground, staring in disbelief at the blond who had saved him. Something about her screamed 'Slayer!!' but there was already a slayer, she couldn't be one too, could she? He was cut off from his thoughts as Buffy fell to the ground, Dru standing over her with a large pipe in her hands. Buffy climbed quickly to her feet, looking at Cassy. "Get Dru, I'll take care of Spike...." Cassy nodded reluctantly, chasing after the vampiress as she took off up the street. Buffy turned back to Spike, who smirked as he stood to his feet.  
  
"Well, we have two slayers now, do we?"  
  
"Shuttup Spike."  
  
"Once again, do I know you?" He asked coldly, shaking his head.  
  
"Well, sort of....." she said a bit quieter, her hostility toward him fading.  
  
"What kind of sodding answer is that, either you do or you don't." He answered, looking at her like she was mad and lighting a ciggarete.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me....."  
  
He shrugged, "Probably not, so I'll just kill you." He was suddenly on top of the girl, pounding away at her and throwing her stake down the alley. He flew backwards as she kicked him in the stomach. They both climbed to their feet, glaring at each other. They were on each other again almost instantly, kicking and punching furiously. Grabbing her hands as she punched at him, Spike wrapped her arms around her back, pinning the girl to his hard chest.  
  
"Spike..." She sputtered out, clawing at his arm and struggling for air. Rolling his eyes, he spun her around and slammed her against the brick building, staring down at her with a grin and an evil glint in his eyes. His hand clenched around her neck, keeping her from breathing.  
  
"So, before I kill you. Try me. Tell me how you know me." She kicked under his grasp and he loosened his grip enough for her to speak. To his surprise she didn't fight against him anymore, only stared at him. His grin faded and he cocked his head at the girl, she could easily get out of the hold he had her in, but she didn't even try. Why?  
  
"Tell me...."  
  
".......right."  
  
"Tell me you love me."  
  
Releasing his grip and taking a step back, he stared at the girl. There was something about her, about the way she looked at him. She didn't want to kill him, he could tell, but her eyes spoke to him in powerful waves, sending chills down his spine. He swallowed hard, throwing his fag to the ground and grinding it out. "Who are you?'  
  
"Buffy. Buffy Summers. And you love me... or at least you will." She approached him, unshed tears filling her eyes. He took another step back as she approached, rather confused. He halted when he came to the wall behind him, pressing his back against it as she continued her approach. She stopped in front of him, her toes nearly touching his. She ran her fingers gently down the side of his face, still looking into his eyes. He cocked his head to the side, staring at her in bewilderment. Raising his hand slowly, he placed his cold palm around her hand, lowering it from his face.  
  
Kill her....  
  
With a snarl, he pulled her arm, slamming her back against the wall with his hands on either side of her head. He stared down at her, his eyes filled with hate. "Shouldn't fraternize with the enemy, slayer." he snarled. She didn't speak, only staring at him wide eyed, unmoving. Well, this wouldn't be any fun if she didn't fight back, now would it? His evil grin faded as she stood stark still, refusing to fight. With a sigh, he lowered his arms, walking off down the alley. She watched as he disapeared, only to come back a few minutes later with her stake. Taking her hand in his, he slammed the peice of wood into her palm. "Fight."  
  
Her eyes fell to the weapon he had returned to her. It had been so different when she had had to fight Angel. He wasn't himself, he had been Angelus. But Spike, he was always Spike. This was the same vampire who learned to love her. "No." She said flatly, throwing the stake away. Destroying him now meant he wouldn't be in her future and she couldn't have that, now could she?  
  
He watched as the stake clattered to the ground, returning his cold blue eyes to her. Why couldn't he just kill her? He stalked up to her, glaring down at her unwavering form. "Fine." He ground out, grabbing her violently by her shoulders and slamming her back against the wall once more. Her stonic expression didn't change when he vamped, lowering his mouth to her ear. "Fight or I kill you." He whispered, waiting for her response. She remained quiet, her eyes clenched shut. He snarled, lowering his fangs to her neck, piercing her warm flesh, yet stopped abrubtly when he felt her small hand on the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair. He pulled away, looking at her. "What are you do....." He was silenced as she brought her lips to his, kissing him lightly. His vampire features melted away, revealing his startled human features. Unsure what else to do, the vampire wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing himself aginst her and deepening the kiss.  
  
"Spike...tell me....." she managed, unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"I love you..." He moaned. Wait a minute? Where the hell had that come from? He didn't even know this girl. He pulled away from her, panting heavily. He swallowed hard and gave her one last hard glance before taking off up the street. Buffy didn't follow.  
  
*****  
  
"Spike? Spike, get up." Willow comanded, shaking the sleeping vampire. He woke with a start, his head racing. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Shit Red...."  
  
"What is it? Did something happen to Buffy?" Worry dripped from her words.  
  
"No, not yet. Let's just say I woke up with a whole new set of memories about what happened before I killed that slayer...."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like meeting a creepy blond named Buffy behind some buildings and having her tell me I loved her before we told the slayer that we were gonna watch her die....."  
  
"Oh, well, is she okay?" Willow asked nervously, shifting in her seat.  
  
--Buffy?--  
  
//.......why didn't you tell me?//  
  
--I hope'd you wouldn't have to run into me, it's a pretty big city...--  
  
//Spike, don't. You should have said something.... she almost staked you....//  
  
Spike closed his eyes, sitting up fully. --I'm sorry slayer. Just be careful, alright? I don't want to have to remember killing you......--  
  
"She's fine Red, for now."  
  
"Good, right then. um, while you were asleep, we found some more stuff."  
  
"What kind of 'stuff'" He asked, noting the worried tone in her voice.  
  
"Um, well. The Fylein will be dead by morning, we can do the spell tommorow night and......"  
  
"And...." He demanded harshly, standing.  
  
"You and Buffy won't be able to comunicate once the demon dies...." she shot out quickly, avoiding his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Oh yes, you said you liked long chapters, you got yourself a long chapter. Please review ;)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	5. Gone

Title: Seeing you now  
  
Author: Hope  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Takes place after 'Normal Again'. Buffy's still mad at Spike and when they try to take out a demon, Buffy disapears almost 100 years into the past and ends up finally having normal conversations w/Spike....through telepathy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Author's Note: Stuff written between //'s are Buffy's thoughts, stuff writtens between --'s are Spike's thoughts.  
  
Buffy and Spike can only hear what they want each other to hear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Spike stood, glaring at the ex-witch menacingly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"O-once the demon dies, you and Buffy won't be able to communicate anymore." Her eyes locked on Spike's, watching him nervously. She sigh when he relaxed, his shoulders slumping down.  
  
"Sorry, Red."  
  
"Hey, we're all a little on edge, right? Anger is perfectly acceptable." The red head answered quickly, smiling at the vampire.  
  
"No, s'not ok. Just tell me what I have to do, ok?"  
  
"Oh, right. All you can really do right now is tell Buffy that she needs to be on the Statue of Liberty at midnight tommorow. We'll open a time portal from here and you can go back and get her. She needs someone from this time to pull her back through or else it won't work."  
  
"And why does my bloody spirit have to go and not me?"  
  
"Because you already exist it that time, your physical self already inhabits that plane so only your spirit can pass through."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her as if she was mad. "..right. And my body?"  
  
"It'll stay here, safe and sound, till you come back."  
  
"Unless I have something to do about it....." Xander muttered under his breath, glaring at the 'evil-undead'  
  
"Heard that, Whelp." He tapped a finger on his ear, "Vampire hearing and all." Xander sneered as Spike smirked at him and stood quickly.  
  
"I'm leaving. I'll be back tomorrow night....with pizza." Tara and Willow nodded at him, watching as he disapeared out the door. He and Spike had been at each other's throat since this whole thing started and they were personally relieved to have one of them gone, even if it was the one they were supposed to be siding with.  
  
"We should probably get some rest too." Tara concluded, looking at the remaining pair. "We have everything we need, but the spells need to be done at midnight, so we have to wait."  
  
"Yeah, I'll go..." Spike muttered, making his way to the door. Willow grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Stay here, you'll just be back over in the morning anyway, right?" He nodded solemnly at the redhead. "Good, I'm sure Buffy wouldn't mind you taking her bed for the night, with you helpingout and all."  
  
Spike swallowed, glancing up the steps towards her room, "Maybe I'll just take the couch..."  
  
"Well, yo......" Willow began, but was quickly silenced by Tara's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Good night, Spike." The blonde witch said, pushing Willow up the stairs.  
  
"Night.." He watched the two disapear into Red's room before returning to the couch and lying down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Buffy? Buffy!!" Cassy ran up the street, following the distraught blonde slayer. "Are you alright?" Buffy's eyes were glossed over and she cupped her hand around her neck. Tiny streams of blood poured from between her fingers. "You're hurt." Cassy observed, halting Buffy by her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, I guess....."  
  
"Did you, you know, kill him?" The brunette asked nervously, unsure whether or not it was the best time to ask.  
  
"What? No!! It's just...ugh, it was him, but it wasn't."  
  
Cassy nodded understandingly, deciding to change the subject. "Drusilla got away."  
  
"Yeah, she's not much of a fighter, she's always hiding behing Spike or Angel...." Angel, now there's a thought. He would be around somewhere here too. She forwned, thinking how gloomy the souled vamp would be during this time period. No matter, she wasn't going to look for him anyway.  
  
"Perhaps we should get a room for the night, get you cleaned up?" Buffy nodded at the suggestion, following the girl down the street.  
  
--Hey pet.--  
  
//......Hi Spike....//  
  
--Still mad?--  
  
//Not mad, just.....// She couldn't come up with the word to describe how she felt. Scared? Let down? Alone? None of them summed up her feelings.  
  
--Don't fret about it too mcuh, luv. We'll have you outta there tomorrow night.--  
  
//Really?//  
  
--Yeah, you need to make sure you're on the Statue of Liberty at midnight, or else it wont work......--  
  
//The Statue of Liberty?// He could almost feel her smirking at him.  
  
--Wasn't my idea. Anyways, there's one more thing....--  
  
//What's wrong?//  
  
Spike sighed, running his fingers through his hair. --The fylein will be dead by morning, and when it dies.....so will our connection..-- He shifted uneasily when she didn't reply. --You there?--  
  
//Yeah..... Sun's almost up here, does that mean this is our last conversation before I come home?//  
  
--....guess so.--  
  
Buffy followed Cassy through the door of a large hotel. She didn't speak as the other slayer talked with a clerk, getting them a room. She nodded to Buffy, signaling for her to follow down a winding hallway. They came to a thin red door and Cassy pushed it open, revealing a small room with one bed and some matty blankets. "Home sweet home..." She muttered, walking in.  
  
--Buffy, I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow night, alright? It'll all be okay.--  
  
//I know Spike, I trust you.//  
  
He sat for a moment, letting her words sink in. She trusted him. He smiled lightly, --Love you slayer.--  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Buffy? Buffy." Cassy nudged he sleeping girl gently, waking her from her slumber. "Come on, it's almost three."  
  
"In the afternoon?" She asked sleepily, sitting up.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
.//Spike?// Her heart sank when he didn't reply. For the first time since she had gotten here she felt truely alone. With a small sigh, she stood, walking to the door. "I guess we go back to your place then. The Fylein's dead by now...."  
  
Cassy nodded, following her out the door. Seeing the grim look on the other girl's face, she decided talking would be out of the question for awhile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Ready?" Tara asked, glancing at the vampire in front of her. He was sitting in the center of a large diagram in the Summer's living room, Tara, Xander, and Willow seated around him. He swallowed, nodding. Tara gave him a half smile before lighting some candles beside her. She looked to the clock. Twenty minutes. With a sigh, she began to chant, Xander and Willow joining in with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"You're absolutely positive the key to your return is to stand on top of the Statue of Liberty?" Cassy asked skeptically, looking away from the large monument in front of them to the other slayer. Buffy nodded, walking towards the massive structure.  
  
"I'm sure." She grabbed the handle of one of the locked doors, pulling it open. The hinges made a large cracking noise under her strength. She started up the many flights of stairs, Cassy following closely behind her.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah?" The slayer answered, continuing to climb.  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting you, a true honnor. You do things your own way, and it seems that will to be unique only makes you stronger as a slayer, and a person."  
  
Buffy choked back the lump in her throat, knowing the girl was to die tonight. She sped up, hurrying to her setination. They climbed the remaining flights in silence, neither wanting to break the companionable silence. After much struggling and pushing and shoving, they found themselves standing on Lady Liberty's head, staring into the starry sky around them. "Well, I guess this is it..."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so...." They stood silent once more, both at a loss for words, but that silence was broken by a deep snarl from behind them. The girls turned to see Spike and Dru, a large tiger looking demon in front of them. It roared once more, waiting for the vampires' comand to attack. Buffy's eyes went wide, staring at Spike's smirking features.  
  
"Nice to see you again, slayer-s." The male vampire took a step forward, placing a hand on the beasts massive black shoulder. "I'd like you to meet me and the lady's new pet. Neat, ain't he? I basically tell him to kill something, and he does whatever needs to be done to kill it. He'll take out anything or anyone in his way too." He directed the last part of the comment at Buffy, sneering.  
  
"You're 'pet' can't hurt us...." Cassy sid grimmly, going into a fighting stance.  
  
Spike smirked, wrapping his arm around Dru's waist, "I think he can. Get 'er"  
  
Cassy jumped to the side as the beast lunged, nearly toppling over the edge if the monument. Buffy grabbed her arm, pulling her back to safety. The beast turned back around, this time snarling at Buffy for halting his kill. "This can't be good...." The blonde mumbled, scrambling away as the monster took up chase after her. She nearly slid off the edge, loosing her footing, but quickly regained and circled behind the vampires, pushing past them. The beast lunged between them, sending them both flying to opposite sides. Dru let out a shriek as Cassy pulled her up by her hair, her eyes locked on her lover and childe as she turned to dust.  
  
"Dru!!" Spike cried, almost in tears himself. He pulled himself to his feet quickly, glaring at the brunette who had staked her. Cassy stood her ground, her cold features locked on the vampire. He aproached her, his eyes wild with hatred. He snarled, kicking at her and knocking her stake to the ground. She regained her footing and began to exchange blows with the fuming vampire. He immediately got the upper hand, his anger powering him.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!." Buffy peircing scream filled the night air, the beast pinning her to the ground by her neck with it's massive claws. She felt it tighten it's grip, cutting off her breathing and drawing small torrents of blood from her neck. She sputtered, kicking her legs to no avail. She could swear she saw the demon grinning as everything began to go black. But she was suddenly aware of a burning sensation in her chest as the beast released his grip and she struggled to suck down oxygen, coughin and hacking. Rolling onto her side, she saw what had pulled the demon from her.  
  
Spike.  
  
Not her Spike either, the old Spike. The heartless, uncaring monster. He had saved her. He crouched like an animal in front of the massive black beast, his features slipping into demon form. The monster slashed at him, angered that even his own master would stop him from killing. It dug it's claws into Spike's shoulders, flinging him violently to the ground. It marched over to where Cassy stake had fallen and grabbed it in it's black paw. It one swift movement, it brought it down on Spike's chest, impaling his heart. He let out a sharp gasp before disappearing into a cloud of dust.  
  
"Spike!!!" Buffy managed, tears falling from her eyes. He was gone, really gone. No Spike now, no Spike in her time. Cassy pulled the frantic girl from the ground, pulling her away from the approaching beast as she cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Xander opened one of his eyes, pearing at the vampire in the center of the room. Both his eyes went wide in surprise. "Um, guys..."  
  
"Xander, not now...." Willow ground out, her eyes still cleched shut as Tara finished up the chant.  
  
"But Willow, Deadb...."  
  
"Xander!!" Willow screeched, angered that he would keep interupting the spell. She opened her eyes, glaring at him. He pointed to where the vampire's body should have been.  
  
"Deadboy's gone, as in, well, gone....."  
  
"Uh-oh......" Tara and Willow exchanged worried glances. He couldn't just disapear, not like that, which only meant.....  
  
"He's gone....." Willow managed softly, staring into the space where he should be lying. "He's really gone.....dead....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Reviews!!! Please?! *pout* 


	6. Home again

Title: Seeing you now  
  
Author: Hope  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Takes place after 'Normal Again'. Buffy's still mad at Spike and when they try to take out a demon, Buffy disapears almost 100 years into the past and ends up finally having normal conversations w/Spike....through telepathy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
The trio stared in stunned silence at where the vampire should have been laying.They all knew what must have happened, Buffy's presence in the past had caused him to die, meaning he didn't exist in their time. Xmader cleared his throat, standing up. "Let's start again, I'll go this time." His voice was monotone, almost uncaring.  
  
"Xander," Willow began, her voice shaky, "how can you be so cruel?!"  
  
"Cruel?! How can not caring that the evil undead is gone be cruel?!"  
  
"Guys, guys!" Tara shouted, standing and glaring at the two. "Xander, Willow's right, and even if you wanted to go now, you couldn't, it's too late. We can reopen the portal again until tomorrow night..."  
  
Xanders eyes fell to the ground, kicking nervously at the carpet. "Whatever. What do we do until then?"  
  
"We wait." She grabbed Willow's hand in her own, reassuring her, "and hope Buffy's okay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Cassy had her arms looped through Buffy's, pulling her backwards. The girl was crying hystericaly and didn't seem to acknowledge the approaching danger. "Buffy, come on, we have to get out of here. It's too strong." The blonde slayer didn't speak, her eyes focusing on the spot where the vampire had vanished. "Buffy!!" Having no other choice, Cassy threw the other slayer to the side as the beast lunged, narrowly avoiding it's striking paws. Buffy rolled to the ground, landing with a soft thud. She rested her tear stained cheek on the cool surface of the monument, her eyes staring into nothing. She acknowledge the beast and the other slayer fighting, but couldn't bring herself to care. He was gone.  
  
"Buffy!!" Cassy shouted, almost begging for some form of help as the beast struck her in the face again. Clenching her eyes shut tightly, Buffy listened to the noises of the pair scuffling. //Gone.// Another hot tear managed to slip between her eyes. SHe flinched, hearing Cassy let out a startled shriek. She opened her eyes to see Cassy hanging over the edge of the statue, barely hanging on by one hand. "Buffy!!"  
  
Buffy whimpered and stood slowly, approaching the demon. Launching herself in the air, she connected both her feet with the back of his head, causing him to lose interest in the dangling brunette and turn to face her, snarling. She took a hesitant step back, knowing she couldn't overpower the thing. Stopping, she stared at him with pained eyes. He killed Spike. She groaned as he tackled her to the ground by her waist, pinning her down. Her face remained emotionless as he snapped his jaws, streams of drools dripping from his long fangs. She prepared for his strike, ready for him to end it all. End the pain.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
She felt someone grab her by the shoulders and pull her from under the demon. They pulled Buffy back against their chest, pulling her backwards with them. Her eyes locked on the demon, realizing what she had almsot let it do. She could have died. It roared furioiusly at the interupting patron, deciding that it would just finish the other slayer off so it could go home. Buffy watched in horror as it grabbed the girls small hand between it paws, lifting her and holding her out over the edge, it sneered as it released her. Buffy cringed as the girls peircung scream filled the night air, turning and burrying her head into the strangers chest, letting her screams echo through her mind.  
  
And then everything was silent. She sniffled, listening. No screams, no demon snarls, nothing. It was completely silent.  
  
No heartbeat.  
  
Her eyes went wide in shock and she pulled away, looking up into the vampires grinning face. "Spike!!" He nearly fell backwards as she threw her arms aorund him, squeezing him tightly. "Oh god Spike, I thought you were gone...." She burried her head into his chest once more, clutching at the back of his duster. He brought his arms around her, hugging her back.  
  
"I told you you couldn't get rid of me...."  
  
She smiled and nodded, not letting him go. The sound of a nearby helicopter broke the silence around them, but the couple didn't seem to notice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Xander sat on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV slowly. A dark silence had fallen over the Summer's living room. He stopped when he came to the news. A breaking report.  
  
"Willow!! Tara!! Hurry up!!!" He shouted, standing. The two girls raced in from the kitchen to find Xander pointing excitedly at the TV screen. Willow's hand covered her mouth as she saw what he saw.  
  
It was them. The screen was showing a helicopter view of the Statue of Liberty, two hugging forms clutching each other under the search lights of two other choppers at the very top of the monument. The male's black duster blew wildliy behind as he clutched the small girl to him, neither acknowledging the shouting authorities above them.  
  
"Oh my god...." Tara squeaked, amazed as well. "They're all right...." The awestruck trio watched as a man lowered himself from a ladder from one of the choppers, signalling for the pair to climb up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"I thought you were dead....." Buffy sniffled, curling her legs under herself. She was seated on Spike's couch with him leaning against the wall opposite of her. "I watch him stake you."  
  
"Well, Tara and Red think that I was dusted at the same time I was transported. And since I physically wasn't in that time period, my whole body was sent back instead of just my spirit." He walked over and sat next to her, boring his eyes into hers. "I said I'd come and get you, didn't I?" She smiled slightly as he pulled her into a hug, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"You know what?" She asked softy.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I'm gonna miss being able to talk to you in my head. We could have had some fun with that......"  
  
He grinned, pulling away from her. "Who says we need telepathy to have fun?" He arched his eyebrows sugestively as she giggled.  
  
"Pig."  
  
"I know." He replied, silencing her with a kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Joy, I'm done. Now reviews please!! Lol, thanks for reading this far, I appreciate it :) 


End file.
